User blog:Curelove/Nick Letter Campaign-The future of the winx club series can be altered if we fans do something about it =)
We are all worried that our dear show the winx club fairies can be cancelled due to the low ratings and low merchandises being sold!!! And we all know that nick just cares for the profits that they made on the show even if the story does not make sense at all. Una di noi winx blog ha'''s suggest a way to prevent that the show to get cancel. We really need all the winx club fairies fans to stand by and make this campaign work!!! '''The following paragraphs is from una di noi winx blog: http://www.unadinoi-winx.com/nick-letter-campaign/ To make life easier, i pasted everthing here. Imporant infos: *where is Nick’s press office? *These are the addresses, but we need to decide if we should send the letters to one location. EAST COAST ADDRESS: New York Office 1515 Broadway, 44th Floor New York, NY 10036 WEST COAST ADDRESS: Santa Monica Office 2600 Colorado Ave, 2nd Floor Santa Monica, CA 90404 And remember be nice to them because after all the future of the show lies in their hands!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '' ''if every single winx club fan write to nick, they wont be able to ignore our letters.they will have to read it!!! and oureffors will be paid out. NOW FRom una di noi winx blog's suggestions...... The following paragraphs is from una di noi winx blog: http://www.unadinoi-winx.com/nick-letter-campaign/ To make life easier, i pasted everthing here. I know I’m not the only fan who’s worried aboutWinx Club‘s future. TV ratings are falling. Toy sales are dropping. Episodes are being delayed for weeks. If nothing is done soon, our dear show could be cancelled — for good this time. Some of you suggested mailing letters to Nick to voice our concerns. In the past, fans have saved and even brought back their favorite shows through campaigns like this. Why not emails? Emails could work, but they might be seen as spam and deleted before they’re opened. Letters take more work to write and send, so the receivers think it’s rude not to read them. Handwritten or typed? I think either is fine. Yes, some of us have ugly handwriting, but a handwritten letter is more personal and feels more sincere than a typed letter. On the flip side, a typed letter looks more professional and serious. Choose the way you’re most comfortable with. What should we say? If we want Nick to get our point, we need to make the samepoint. What do we hope they’ll do? Change Winx‘s time slot? Advertise more often? We need to highlight one thing — or a few small things — that could help the show. How you write your letter is up to you. But remember to be kind and respectful and not blame or judge anyone. That means something like, “You guys have ruined Winx Club!” is a terrible thing to say, even if you believe it. Where should we mail the letters? My guess is Nick’s press office — but there are two, one on each coast. It might be better to send all the letters to one address, so let’s decide which one before we start. The key to our success is critical mass. Nick can ignore a few letters, but not thousands of them. We need as many Winx fans as possible to do this! Are you in?' Category:Blog posts